


Sleepless in Whitestone

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: EVERYONE IS MARRIED, Fluff, Multi, Self indulgence, kiki is dramatic but her anxiety and nightmares are bad, lady vex likes to pretend she's the grumpy one, percy can be tooth rotting sweet at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Keyleth can't sleep. Percy goes to find her and take her back to bed. Vex wonders what all the giggling is about.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sleepless in Whitestone

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% self indulgent because I couldn't sleep and wrote this at 4am.

“Keyleth, my treasure? Why on Exandria are you not in bed?" 

Percy’s voice had startled her, she had thought she was being quiet. Evidently, this creaky old castle gave her away. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she relaxed.

"Oh, you’ve found me. Well, it’s nothing serious, I can’t sleep is all.” She turned to face him.

“You know we’ve told you that you can wake us up. You don’t have to mope out here alone.” It wasn’t too long ago that she was telling that to him. There was a time even Grog couldn’t get Percy to go to sleep in fear of being shot in the bum. 

“I know, my love. But, you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Nonsense, you have an open invitation to waking me up,” Percy’s hands were gentle as he turned her to face him pulling her into his arms “Now, is that tea helping or is there something I can do for you?" 

"Sort of, er maybe? I’m not sure.” She set her cup down on the table giving into his warm embrace. She buried her face in his neck and sighed. 

“Come along then. It’s far too cold out here, our bed is much warmer.” There wasn’t a choice because Percy scooped her up and carried her to the master bedroom. 

Keyleth let out a yelp, covering her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Sometimes when Keyleth started she couldn’t stop. 

“I’m fully capable of walking, you big goof!” Keyleth shoved his shoulder. 

“While that might be true this is a lot more fun. Some light lifting keeps the circulation flowing.”

“I’m not a barrel of gunpowder!” She tried so hard not to laugh, but her giggles were very loud. “You’re incredulous, and I love you.”

“What the devil is going on?” Vex'ahlia asked from her side of the bed. 

“It appears that I’ve been captured. Sorry!” Keyleth giggled while Percy set her down. “Didn’t mean to wake you!”

“This one was up drinking tea and haunting the hallways, there’s already enough ghosts around here and even they’re asleep!”

“You didn’t wake us?” Vex'ahlia sat up and started to rearrange the bed sheets. 

Keyleth shifted around closer to Vex. 

“That’s what I asked!" 

"We’ve talked about this, darling.” Vex’ahlia reached out to hold her face while looking her over. “Are you okay?”

“I know, I know. But, things have been hectic lately, you’ve needed your sleep.” She set her hands on Vex’s arms. “I’m okay, I promise." 

When Vex laid back down Keyleth curled into her, and Percy cuddled into her back. She let out a sigh, she did love being sandwiched between them. 

"It’s been hectic, yes, but you are important! We don’t mind waking to take care of you." 

"Especially if it was the nightmares.” Vex'ahlia pushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.” 

“Mm… Not this time.”

“Good. So, are you anxious?” Percy asked while making sure everyone was covered up. 

“A little,” She’d started, but she had a feeling that telling a fib wouldn’t work right now. “Okay, maybe a lot… ”

Percy rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

“Tell the anxiety monster it’s no match for the de Rolos!”

“Yeah, we’re pretty impressive!” Vex added, her voice sounding tired. 

“Mhm, the best husband and wife a girl could ask for!" 

“Is there anything that might help?” Vex’ahlia was nearly asleep again while she was asking, but she was concerned. 

“This is already helping, thank you.” Keyleth squeezed Vex’s hand. 

“Tremendous! Then on nights like this, we’ll keep you in the middle.” Percy decided. 

“I think I’d really like that.”

“Why don’t we go do something fun tomorrow?” Percy suggested. “I can reschedule my meetings. We haven’t gone anywhere on horseback in a while.”

“We’ve only really left the grounds to do business, I don’t remember what grass looks like! So, that sounds perfect! I’d love to go for a ride!”

“That’s decided!”

“I love you both so dearly, now shut up! Mummy needs her beauty sleep.”

“I think our wife wants a divorce.” Percy snickered. 

“Oh, that’s too bad, she can’t have one!” 

“I’ll divorce your heads from your bodies!”

“Oh no you won’t! We’re too good looking for that, it would be a waste.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” It was Vex's turn to laugh. 

“Oh, my god!” Keyleth’s laughing at Vex’s comments shook the bed. “Stop it!” Keyleth was short of breath. “We’re going to wake the whole castle!”

In the dark Vex’s grin against her pillow was smug knowing she’d helped her wife relax. 

“I love you both so much!”

“Yes, love you, both!”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you!” Lady Vex'ahlia had far too much fun being the playfully grumpy one.


End file.
